BEST OF Game Grumps - Apr. 2016
" " is an official compilation video of moments from from , Guest Grumps and Grumpcade videos of April 2016. The clips were compiled together by Game Grumps fan Drej9. This is his seventeenth Game Grumps compilation for the channel. Cast * Arin * Danny * Jacob Anderson * Barry * Brian * Steve-O * Ross * Suzy Games featured Game Grumps * The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time * Dark Souls III * Super Mario Maker Guest Grumps * Game of Thrones * MadWorld * Mario Kart 64 * Wheel of Fortune Grumpcade * Pac-Man Fever * The Jackbox Party Pack 2 Clips Used * Do It Nowww! (Ocarina of Time Part 29: Now's the Time) ** Arin dances with his shield while Danny gives oral sex advice. * Welcome Baaaaack! (Dark Souls III Part 17: No Task for Kids) ** Arin gets overwhelmed immediately. * We're Brit-ish (Game of Thrones & Mario Kart With Special Guest Jacob Anderson) ** Jacob imitates an American imitating a British accent. * Arin's New Jam (Dark Souls III Part 21: Backed Against the Wall) ** Arin sings about some strange sexual fantasies. * The Triiiifoorrrccee (Ocarina of Time Part 23: Sneezing to the Future) ** Danny and Arin imitate Zelda telling Link to go to the Triforce. * Homeward Bone Bound (Dark Souls III Part 2: The Humble King) ** Arin spoiles Homeward Bound. * Oh My Souls (Dark Souls III Part 5: Soul Spoiled) ** Arin becomes a black lady. * Perfect Execution (Dark Souls III Part 6: Perfect Execution) ** Arin fails hard to a dog. * Ouch, That Smarts (Dark Souls III Part 6: Perfect Execution) ** Arin gets hit by a surprise arrow. * Batman the Bedman (Ocarina of Time Part 29: Now's the Time) ** Arin reveals that Batman could've killed a girl by blowing into her. * Don't Stop Don't Stop Don't St (Super Mario Maker Part 99: Temple of Whoa) ** Arin frantically runs to evade death by chain reaction. * Is That Saria? (Ocarina of Time Part 35: Making Friends) ** Arin meets up with Saria again. * Check Our New Website (Ocarina of Time Part 35: Making Friends) ** Arin gives a false url for a fake website. * Tap That B (Ocarina of Time Part 35: Making Friends) ** Danny wishes he tapped B all his life. * That Purple Stuff (Dark Souls III Part 9: Tea Time) ** Danny suggests drinking Sunny D to recover your purple meter. * Smack It Real Good (Ocarina of Time Part 36: Busting Beans) ** Danny reveals working on Game Grumps makes you gay. * Poop In Pants (Pac-Man Fever Part 2: Monkey Troubles) ** Barry brings attention to a character's suspicious walk cycle. * You're a Goron Star (Ocarina of Time Part 37: Coming of Age) ** A Goron sings Smash Mouth to Slurmp. * One Determined Pooch (Dark Souls III Part 12: Forever Followed) ** Arin runs from a dog. * For the Snapchat (MadWorld with Special Guest Steve-O) ** Steve records a Snapchat of a brutal murder. * Crushin' It (MadWorld with Special Guest Steve-O) ** Steve interrupts Danny by saying he needs to be "crushing." * Time For A Drink! (Dark Souls III Part 14: Blaster Pastor) ** Arin tries to have a drink while he's being attacked. * The Blank of Blank (Game of Thrones & Mario Kart With Special Guest Jacob Anderson) ** Jacob, Arin, and Danny come up with various "___ of ___" sentences. * Slappy Slap (Game of Thrones & Mario Kart With Special Guest Jacob Anderson) ** A butcher slaps meat with the side of a knife. * Eeny Meeny Miny Moe (Game of Thrones & Mario Kart With Special Guest Jacob Anderson) ** Danny and Arin use Eeny Meeny Miny Moe to be racist. * Genuine Rage (Game of Thrones & Mario Kart With Special Guest Jacob Anderson) ** Arin talks about his rage. * Great Effort! (Game of Thrones & Mario Kart With Special Guest Jacob Anderson) ** Arin patronizes Jacob for winning second. * Definitely The Answer (Wheel of Fortune with Special Guest Jacob Anderson) ** Jacob guesses a solution is "fucking monster." * Wheel of Bullshit (Wheel of Fortune with Special Guest Jacob Anderson) ** Jacob gets bankrupt even though he nearly got $1,000,000. * That Old Saying (Wheel of Fortune with Special Guest Jacob Anderson) ** Danny invents the saying "Cave and Bears." * That Old Place (Wheel of Fortune with Special Guest Jacob Anderson) ** Jacob and Danny invent the place "Cave and a Bear." * Name That Name (Wheel of Fortune with Special Guest Jacob Anderson) ** Jacob makes up a bizarre name. * Let Me Explain It To You (Wheel of Fortune with Special Guest Jacob Anderson) ** Arin and Danny try to explain why Jacob was wrong. * Full Credit (Wheel of Fortune with Special Guest Jacob Anderson) ** Jacob is quick with the answer. * Arin Feels Stupid (Ocarina of Time Part 46: Born Adorable) ** Arin finds an easy solution to the ice block puzzle. * Sounds Yummy! (The Jackbox Party Pack 2 Part 2: Quiplash) ** Ross invents Chicken Chicken Dicks * Let Me Play You A Song... (Ocarina of Time Part 47: Totally Miserable) ** Arin and Danny witness Sheik taking a harp out of her ass. * Congratulations! (Ocarina of Time Part 28: Mixed Messages) ** Danny talks about an ATM that plays a casino sound when you pay to use it. * Arin Has A Bad Time (Dark Souls III Part 6: Perfect Execution) ** Arin experiences threat after threat. * Pow Baby Pow (Super Mario Maker Part 101: Mystery Solving) ** Arin experiments with Pow blocks. * Flawless Accent (Wheel of Fortune with Special Guest Jacob Anderson) ** Jacob imitates an American accent. The video ends with Arin thanking the fans for watching the show. Trivia *This is the first compilation with Guest Grumps moments. Category:Best of Game Grumps Episodes Category:Episodes Featuring Live Action Segments